


What Are You Wearing?

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Astra is away on DEO business. A late night phone call with Alex takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	What Are You Wearing?

“What are you wearing?”

Nearly spitting out her sip of beer, Alex managed to swallow before laughing. “Khakis and a polo.”

Astra didn’t immediately respond. She probably hadn’t understood the cultural reference. Alex always forgot that Astra hadn’t basically grown up on Earth the way Kara had.

“Sorry. I guess you haven’t been talking with Jake from State Farm. It’s a television commercial,” she explained. “Where a woman gets mad at her husband for talking to someone on the phone late at night.” Clearing her throat, Alex sighed. “Uh, it’s not important. What’s up?”

“I find that I…I miss you.” Astra’s normally brusque delivery softened into a whisper of sound. “This apartment is _empty_.”

Lonely. That was the word Astra probably wanted. Alex set her beer on the end table before dragging the blanket off the back of the couch. She empathized. “I miss you, too.” From the strange, spicy scent of the chemicals Astra used to clean her body suit to the way she poked fun at the science and spacecrafts in Alex’s favorite movies. “How was work?”

“Surely you read my report, Agent Danvers.” Alex flushed but grinned at the hint of mockery in Astra’s reply.

“Just making sure my favorite Kryptonian didn’t leave out any cogent details, General.”

Astra chuckled. “Kara will hide your favorite doughnuts during Game Night, Brave One. She is used to being the only Kryptonian to have your affections.”

Affections. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Wiggling until she was sprawled more comfortably on the couch, Alex said, “I’m still angry at J’onn and the President. If it was an election year, I’d consider voting for the other party.”

“Would that be the…what did you call him? The fat white man who believed women were still property?”

“You’re supposed to forget when I say things like that.” Alex rolled her eyes, even though Astra couldn’t see her. “It’s in the Girlfriend Handbook, General.”

She caught the subtle hiss of an indrawn breath. “Forgive me, Alex.” Astra was always so formal. It was charming. And often frustrating. It made gauging Astra’s moods and real emotions difficult. “Perhaps you should give me…what did Kara’s Cat call them? The clit notes.”

Alex tried. She did. Slapping a hand over her mouth and holding her phone against her chest, she choked on wild laughter. Astra was very touchy when she made a cultural miscue or language error. “You should ask Kara if she has a version of those,” she managed to get out with only a slight waver in her voice.

“I have learned many things since coming to Earth,” Astra said. “Whenever you or my niece insist I ask someone for an item or an explanation, it is usually at my expense.” Astra’s General Voice appeared. “Is that what you wish for me, Alex?”

“No, General.” Alex’s giggles were gone.

Astra didn’t bother to hide _her_ laughter. It flowed like warm honey through the speaker for a moment before fading into the soft rumble of Astra’s next comment. “If I were there with you, Brave One, I would sit behind you on the couch and hold you in my arms.”

Closing her eyes, Alex imagined Astra there. Felt all Astra’s warmth and strength wrapped around her rather than a thin blanket. “Yes, please.”

“Perhaps you should tell _me_ what you are wearing.”

The softly spoken request caused Alex to sigh. God damn J’onn for agreeing to station Astra with a new joint DEO and Army rapid response unit in Central City.

“I did not hear your answer, Agent,” Astra pointed out with a hint of disapproval.

Alex’s eyes shot open and she cleared her throat before responding. “Uh, those pajama pants Kara gave me last Christmas. The ones with Darth Vader in a Santa Hat.” They were her favorite, paper thin from being worn and washed so often. “And a tank top.”

Astra hummed. “I love when you wear those.”

Oh, yeah. It was one of the reasons Alex had an entire drawer of them now.

“They provide such delightful access.”

“Jesus, Astra.” Alex rubbed a hand over her suddenly wide-awake nipples.

She wasn’t expecting the dark edge that hardened Astra’s voice. “Shall I stop, Alex? It was a long, difficult day, and it is late here. Perhaps I should hang up.”

What? “No! I didn’t say that!” Alex heard how whiny she sounded and cringed. “Please, Astra.” Gripping her phone, she begged, “Don’t go, General. I’m sorry.”

“Are you, Agent?”

“Yes! I swear.” Alex tensed to the breaking point as she waited for more.

The pause stretched until Alex wanted to scream. “Alright, Alex. I won’t hang up yet. I’ve missed you so much; I want to spend time with my brave and brilliant agent. This is your last chance, though. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, General. Yes, I understand. Thank you.”

“There’s my good girl.” The cold command warmed with approval, and Alex slumped into the couch cushions. “Pull the coffee table close to the couch, Alex. Set your phone down so we can still talk.”

It took only seconds to complete the task. “I’m ready.”

“Slip your hands under the tank top straps the way I would were I there,” Astra ordered.

“Yes, General.” Only, Alex’s hands lacked the constant hint of danger from a Kryptonian’s strength and the confidence from Astra’s experience. Alex’s hands were hesitant and unsure.

That’s why Astra controlled Alex’s movements. “Pinch your nipples, Alex. Hard. Until you aren’t sure you can handle the pain.” She barely paused for breath, no doubt listening to Alex’s whimper as her nipples protested the rough handling. “Good. Like that, pretty girl. I love that sound, that choked whine. The way I know your hips are rising and falling.”

Alex panted – and made that sound Astra loved.

“Pinch harder, Alex! Now!”

Her fingers tightened until Alex cried out. “Fuck!” Panting, lower lip caught between her teeth, Alex fought against the need to stop. To cup her abused nipples rather than continue the torture.

“You please me, Alex. I know it hurts. Embrace the pain. Let it fill you.” Astra’s voice was so smooth. Like warmed silk. “Just a little harder.”

“Please! I can’t!”

“Shh! You can. Be brave for me, Agent,” Astra entreated.

Not wanting to disappoint Astra, Alex clenched her jaw and closed her fingers so tightly around her nipples that she felt the bite of nails in the tender flesh. God, it hurthurthurthurt! “Astra! General! Please!”

Then, as she cried out for mercy, the couch dropped away. The sharp, burning agony melted into a sweet thick bliss sliding through her veins. “Mmmm. Gen’r’l.”

“I’m here, Agent. Can’t you feel my arms around you? My hands on your breasts?” Astra murmured. “I want more, though. I want everything. I want to touch and taste and torment you. You want that, too, don’t you, Alex?”

“Yes. God, yes. Please.”

“My beautiful Alex. How could I refuse?” Astra whispered. “Let go of your poor nipples, Alex. Suck on your fingers. You know the ones I mean, don’t you, Brave One? Use your other hand and push your pants down. Not off. Only far enough that I could play with that pretty pussy.”

The blunt, sexual commands turned Alex’s skin a fiery red. “Astra!”

“Is there a problem, Agent? Did you not understand your orders?” Some of the warmth leached from Astra’s tone. “Repeat them back to me.”

“Noooo!” Alex thrashed her head back and forth in horror.

Astra did not approve of her refusal. “Listen carefully, Agent. You will do as I ask. Now!”

She couldn’t, could she? “I..You want…me…” The words tumbled and turned in Alex’s mouth. Unwieldy and disjointed. She focused on the easiest first. “Suck on my fingers.”

“That’s right, Alex. Thank you. I know this is hard, but you are strong. So strong. What else?”

“Push my pants down.” Deep breath. She’d done it. As long as…

“Alex,” Astra drawled.

Already shoving at Santa Darth, Alex blurted, “ _Downpastmybuttsoyoucantouchmypussy!”_

Laughter filled the room. “That’s right, pretty one. I love touching your pussy. But you have to be my hands tonight.”

Calmer now, Alex dragged her fingers in and out of her mouth. Sucking and licking, each pass of her tongue set a new flame against her clit. Her knees dropped as far open as they could with the cotton pajama pants binding them.

“I can hear how good you’re being, Agent. As soon as your fingers are wet and ready, push them into your pussy. Push them in as deep as you can.”

Alex had been wet and ready since the General gave her first order. She wasted no time following _this_ command.

“Mmmm. I can feel you clenching around my hand now, Alex. You’re close already. I know you love when I fuck you.”

Words clogged Alex’s throat. She managed only a low growl of entreaty.

“Soon, Alex. Soon. Keep those fingers moving but touch your clit, too. Soft then hard. Use your nails.”

Alex was so close. Her thighs shook, and her breath rasped from her throat.

“You’re being so good for me.” Astra’s voice was all around Alex. It soaked through her skin and into her soul. “I’m going to count, Agent. Count with me, and when we get to one…”

_Three_.

Liquid heat settled low in her pelvis. A growing pool pushing against the floodgates of Astra’s control over her body.

_Two._

Alex’s body froze. Every muscle taut. Poised. Heat poured around her labia and covered her clit.

_One_.

A kaleidoscope of colors exploded behind Alex’s closed eyelids. Alex screamed, the strident cry merging with the quieter rumble of Astra’s praise.

Seconds, minutes, or hours later, Alex flopped back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Brave One. Thank you for sharing your pleasure with me.” Now that Alex could hear beyond her desire, she noted Astra’s exhaustion and the echo of loneliness in her voice.

“Astra?”

“Sleep, Agent. You are tired, and your well-being is my priority.” Astra continued to speak, but Alex could no longer follow along.

Weights dragged her eyes closed, and her entire body sank into the cushions. Her breathing slowed and deepened as sleep rolled over her.

She didn’t wake when strong arms slipped under her and lifted her from the couch. “I love you, Alex Danvers,” Astra told her. She placed Alex on their large bed and tucked the covers around her. “Not even your president could keep me away tonight.” Climbing on to the bed, Astra curled protectively around Alex.


End file.
